amnesia
by Evreyrelon
Summary: It was a dark day, full of grey rain clouds. It had been two days since the rain started, never stopping for a second. The gods must've felt pity for the tragedy that had occurred, and the rain was there to wash the world clean....


Disclamier: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh (even though i wish i did)

* * *

It was a dark day, full of grey rain clouds. It had been two days since the rain started, never stopping for a second. The gods must've felt pity for the tragedy that had occurred, and the rain was there to wash the world clean... 

The hospital sirens had stopped quite some time ago, but never the less, he felt as if they were ringing loudly and irritating in his ears. This young mans once icy gaze for the boy in the hospital bed had softened. He could only feel pain, pity and sympathy as he stared at the young child. The brunette sat in a slouch, his hair the world's worst tangle. His clothes were soaked, '_ How long have I been sitting here_' He demanded that his thoughts answer him. But now, they would not, and his thoughts drifted to questions like, '_ Will he okay_' '_ was it my fault he's here in the first place...?_' and the question everyone seems to ask themselves at one point or another, '_WHY?_' Maybe he could answer his own questions. Maybe the gods' were showing him what they could to do an impure being such as him. They would tear this poor self-absorbed child into pieces and make him suffer for all the wrong he's done to others, the pain he made others feel...his selfishness, it was all eating away at him slowly.

This brunette looked up to reveal himself as Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. But look at him now. Sitting next to hospital bed for hours, waiting for this small child to get up, open his eyes. He was a mess and waiting for the poor boy to open his eyes. He didn't care that he was soaked. The boy lying on the hospital bad, the Duel Monsters champ, Yugi Mouto, might never be able to duel again. Even in time of sympathy, he dreaded the thought of Yugi not being able to duel any longer. Seto's pale but firm hand raked through his chocolate hair and let out a sigh. His eyes drifted to the clock. He had been sitting there for nine hours straight, leaving twice for the bathroom and countless times to get a drink from the soda dispenser down the hall. Seto sighed. '_How did all this happen...First I was just standing there and then...the suddenly out of nowhere I heard my name and...I turned around and before I knew it...Yugi had pushed me out of the way of a speeding car…_' Seto squeezed his eyes shut. This was one memory he would be glad to put behind him.

Yugi slowly began to stir and Seto gaped. Deep down Seto wished he could smile to see Yugi opening his eyes once again to the world. Of course Seto didn't smile buthis frown had lightened greatly. Yugi sat up and moaned, holding his head. The rain beated against the windowpane louder, harder. It was pouring.

After a moment of silence between the two rivals came Seto's Soft, hoarse whisper. "Yugi...?"  
The purple orbed boy sat there for a moment, and after what seemed to be an eternity to Seto, Yugi looked at him with a bleak, blank gaze. "Yu...gi...? Is that...my name...?"

Seto gasped. Yugi couldn't remember anything. He didn't remember who he was, he didn't even remember himself. This was terrible, worse than terrible! Seto felt as if his heart had stopped beating and had been ripped out of his chest and stabbed with a thousand needles. His Only existence was to beat him in Duel Monsters. This was impossible! How can Seto Kaiba beat a young, lost, confused boy who didn't know who he was! He couldn't. Seto realized that Yugi had always left Seto to do something fun as he cooked up his next plan to beat him. Yugi was like...his favorite toy. And now, that toy was broken.

"Who are you...?" The only answer Yugi got was the silence. Seto looked at Yugi with his weak and wounded eyes, and buried his face in his hands. He could never look at Yugi the same again without feeling pain and suffering...everything he made Yugi go through, had just suddenly been washed away with the rain.


End file.
